Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy
| Network = Disney XD | Number of Episodes = 77 | Country = United States | Developers = Marvel Animation | IMDB ID = 5459328 | Season1_1 = Road to Knowhere | Season1_2 = Knowhere to Run | Season1_3 = One in a Million You | Season1_4 = Take the Milano and Run | Season1_5 = Can't Fight This Seedling | Season1_6 = Undercover Angle | Season1_7 = The Backstabbers | Season1_8 = Hitchin' a Ride | Season1_9 = We Are Family | Season1_10 = Bad Moon Rising | Season1_11 = Space Cowboys | Season1_12 = Crystal Blue Persuasion | Season1_13 = Stuck in the Metal With You | Season1_14 = Don't Stop Believin' | Season1_15 = Accidents Will Happen | Season1_16 = We Are the World Tree | Season1_17 = Come and Gut Your Love | Season1_18 = Asgard War, Part 1: Lightnin' Strikes | Season1_19 = Asgard War, Part 2: Rescue Me | Season1_20 = Fox on the Run | Season1_21 = Inhuman Touch | Season1_22 = Welcome Back | Season1_23 = I've Been Searching So Long | Season1_24 = I Feel the Earth Move | Season1_25 = Won't Get Fooled Again | Season1_26 = Jingle Bell Rock | Season2_1 = Stayin' Alive | Season2_2 = Evolution Rock | Season2_3 = Lyin' Eyes | Season2_4 = Free Bird | Season2_5 = Girls Just Wanna Have Fun | Season2_6 = Black Helmet Woman | Season2_7 = Right Place, Wrong Time | Season2_8 = Me and You and a Dog Named Cosmo | Season2_9 = Can't Get You Out of My Head | Season2_10 = Rock Your Baby | Season2_11 = Symbiote War, Part 1: Wild World | Season2_12 = Symbiote War, Part 2: I Will Survive | Season2_13 = Symbiote War, Part 3: Thunder Road | Season2_14 = Back in Black | Season2_15 = Knights in Black Helmets | Season2_16 = Nova Me, Nova You | Season2_17 = Mr. Roboto | Season2_18 = Destroyer | Season2_19 = You Can't Always Get What You Want | Season2_20 = I've Seen All Good People | Season2_21 = Another One Bites the Dust | Season2_22 = It's Tricky | Season2_23 = You're No Good | Season2_24 = Behind Gold Eyes | Season2_25 = Unfortunate Son | Season3_1 = Mission: Breakout | Season3_2 = Back in the New York Groove | Season3_3 = Drive My Carnage | Season3_4 = I Fought the Law | Season3_5 = Titan Up | Season3_6 = Money Changes Everything | Season3_7 = Sisters Are Doing it for Themselves | Season3_8 = We Are The Champions | Season3_9 = Fame | Season3_10 = Happy Together | Season3_11 = Gotta Get Outta This Place | Season3_12 = Long Distance Runaround | Season3_13 = You Don't Own Me | Season3_14 = Black Vortex, Part 1 | Season3_15 = Black Vortex, Part 2 | Season3_16 = Black Vortex, Part 3 | Season3_17 = Black Vortex, Part 4 | Season3_18 = Blame It On The Boss Of Nova | Season3_19 = The Real Me | Season3_20 = Paranoid | Season3_21 = Darkhawks On The Edge Of Town | Season3_22 = Holding Out For A Hero | Season3_23 = With a Little Help From My Friends | Season3_24 = Breaking Stuff is Hard to Do | Season3_25 = Killer Queen | Season3_26 = Just One Victory }} History Season One The newly-formed Guardians of the Galaxy find a strange artifact keyed to Peter Quill's DNA. Inside is a map leading to the Cosmic Seed, a powerful weapon capable of creating a new universe. It's up to the Guardians to find and destroy the Cosmic Seed before it can wind up in the hands of Thanos, the Collector, the Grandmaster, the resurrected Ronan, the trickster Loki, and anyone else who would abuse its power to threaten the universe. While tracking down the Cosmic Seed, the Guardians come closer into finding the truth about Peter Quill's father and heritage and uncovering a hidden conspiracy. Season Two Following Thanos's defeat and a team up with the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy get their hands on a strange sarcophagus that was found on Thanos's asteroid base that has strange abilities and later stolen by Yondu. The Guardians of the Galaxy work to find the sarcophagus while competing against Mantis and the Universal Believers. This sarcophagus later hatches into Adam Warlock where the Guardians of the Galaxy were able to get him to follow his own destiny on the right path. They also discover cover the truth of the Nova Corps secret black ops unit and meet Sam Alexander on the way, they then must stop Star-Lord's father who had take a few Nova helmets for his own purposes. Season Three: Mission Breakout A third season has been announced at the D23 Expo. In this season, the Guardians of the Galaxy go on the run when they are framed by Collector. Videos File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy First Promo File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Origins! - Star-Lord - Season 1 - Episode 1 File:Guardians of The Galaxy Star-Lord Part 2 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Rocket Raccoon Part 1 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Rocket Raccoon Part 2 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Groot Part 1 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Groot Part 2 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Drax Part 1 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Drax Part 2 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Gamora Part 1 Official Disney XD UK File:Guardians of The Galaxy Gamora Part 2 Official Disney XD UK File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy returns Disney XD! File:Pick up the Pieces Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy Disney XD File:Star-Lord vs. Modok! Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy Disney XD File:Drax Attacks! Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy Disney XD File:Rocket! Groot! Man-Thing! Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy Disney XD File:Gamora Strikes! Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy Disney XD File:Guardians Reunited! Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy Disney XD Images Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy poster 001.jpg Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy poster 002.jpg Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy poster 003.jpg Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy poster 004.jpg Cast Principal voice actors Additional voices Crew * Lisa Schaffer - Casting and Voice Director Notes * This series was originally set in the same reality as Ultimate Spider-Man, designated as Earth-12041. Despite referencing events from previous seasons, and including minor appearances of the Avengers of Earth-12041, Mission: Breakout! appeared to take place in the continuity of the new series Marvel's Spider-Man that premiered in 2017, evidenced by the guest-appearance of that show's version of Spider-Man in "Back in the New York Groove" and "Drive My Carnage." Trivia * After appearing in Ultimate Spider-Man, Marvel's Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., the Guardians of the Galaxy sport in this series character designs and personalities similar to their Marvel Cinematic Universe counterparts. * It is implied that events similar to the Guardians of the Galaxy movie happened this series' continuity as well. ** Ronan the Accuser perishes off-screen in the same way as his MCU counterpart. ** Gamora is stated to have tried to vaporize Quill the first time they met, while she tried to kill him with her blade in the film and Quill is stated to have used his leg jets to blast her away when she did this, as he also did so in the film. * Ten two-parter short videos were released on iTunes and social media to promote the animated series and show the origin story of each Guardian of the Galaxy (see Videos section above). * Due to many plot points involving their crossovers with the other Earth-12041 shows, it can be presumed that this show takes place chronologically before the other shows. ** Titus is still a member of the Nova Corps in this show. In Ultimate Spider-Man, he has already been discharged (due to the Guardians) and is implied to have slaughtered all the other Nova, with the exception of Earth's Nova. ** Ronan is stated to have been destroyed by the Guardians, but is revived by Nebula, explaining his presence in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. as one of the final antagonists. ** Similarly to Ronan, the Kree Supreme Intelligence is destroyed in the final episode of Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., but is still alive in this show. ** Thor and Loki seem to be on much better terms when discussing the Asgardian-Spartaxian War than they ever have been in the other shows, hinting at Loki's betrayal during this affair being the action that splits them apart for good. ** Also, the Guardians and the Avengers meet for the first time in this show, despite the teams being already aware of each other during their team-up against Galactus in Marvel's Avengers Assemble. ** Thanos has made some appearances in this series, despite getting destroyed in Marvel's Avengers Assemble. * Six short videos were released on social media to promote the series' second season and show the Guardians of the Galaxy trying to leave Earth after Thanos' defeat (see Videos section above). References pt-br:Guardiões da Galáxia (Série Animada) Category:Earth-12041